En el abismo
by SesshoRin
Summary: Desconcertada con su vida en Las Noches, Hueco Mundo, Inoue Orihime se ve sola, con una única companía... Ulquiorra Schiffer. TRADUCCIÓN.


**-Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen (lamentablemente) si no al genio de Tite Kubo, y la historia tampoco, solo es una traducción. **

**-Nota de Autor: La historia originalmente estaba en portugués, no está traducida tal cual como lo hace Google, le cambie un par de diálogos, porque si no, no tenía sentido. Sinceramente no se dé quien es la historia porque la encontré en varias páginas así que no pedí permiso a nadie por "adueñarme" del fic, necesitaba aclararlo. En fin.**

**Advertencias: Contiene lemon (cuidado con la hemorragia nasal) y algo de spoiler.**

En el abismo

"_Despierta, mujer."_

Despertó en el suelo frío y duro de su habitación vacía. Miró a su alrededor, tratando, sin éxito, saber por qué estaba allí, tirada y…

_Olvidada_.

Suspiró profundamente y se arrastró hasta su cama, acomodándose en la misma ¿Por qué no estaba acostada en su cama? Oh sí.

Ella estaba llorando.

Y no se dio cuenta de cuando se quedó dormida ahí mismo, sin tener en cuenta el tiempo.

De todos modos, la normal Inoue Orihime nunca prestaba atención a las cosas a su alrededor, siempre aparentando ser lenta e ingenua. Aparentando, no actuando. Bueno, al menos así era ella hace bastante tiempo.

Antes de ser raptada y llevada a Hueco Mundo. Y ser sometida a torturas psicológicas y…

…perder a la Inoue Orihime que ella conocía.

_Para siempre._

O al menos hasta que muera. Inoue ahora vivía maldiciendo a esa persona. Esa que la usó y luego descartó como si fuera un simple juguete. Pero, ¡bien hecho Aizen! Fuiste derrotado por Ichigo Kurosaki, y ahora estaba en prisión de máxima seguridad en la Sociedad de Almas. Lo peor no era eso, por más increíble que parezca. Lo peor es… estar enamorada. Tener que vivir un amor platónico, por segunda vez en su vida y concluir, por milésima vez, que Aizen será un shinigami astuto, y persuasivo, pero al final, sus cualidades fueron puestos a prueba y, por desgracia, o afortunadamente, falló no se dio cuenta de éstos.

"_Tch, deja de pensar en esas cosas, ya no sos un estudiante de Karakura…" _Se reprendía en sus pensamientos.

¿Cómo podía amar a dos personas y ninguna correspondía a sus sentimientos? ¿Cuál era su problema? ¿Era fea? No. ¿Era aburrida? No. Tal vez muy ingenua y persuasiva, una persona podría hacerla cambiar de opinión muchas veces, era un blanco fácil.

_Muy tonta._

El tiempo pasa, y con él conseguimos soportar nuestros dolores y aflicciones colocando un muro alrededor, tratando de disimular la angustia y el dolor. Y así sucedió con Orihime. Perdió mucho contando los días, años y horas que se la pasó allí. Pero estuvo notando cómo ha crecido. Su cabello creció al igual que de altura, su cuerpo se hizo más curvilíneo… pero lo más importante… es cómo creció su mente. Creció para enfrentar sus problemas, sus preocupaciones, sus miedos, sus debilidades… sus defectos.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando sintió una presencia observándola. Miró al individuo con rapidez, pero no alteró su expresión facial. Al final ya se había acostumbrado a su presencia…

– Ulquiorra – Murmura, en cuanto se sentó en la cama – ¿Qué quieres?

Inicialmente, el arrancar melancólico no respondió. Apenas la observaba… profundamente. Hasta que sus miradas se chocaron. Ojos esmeraldas brillantes, pero al mismo tiempo inexpresivos contra unos ojos grises, opacos y sin vida, con un hilo de luz en el fondo, se observaban bien.

– Sabes que odio cuando me miras sin decir tus intenciones. – Ella tenía una expresión de aburrimiento, pero sus mejillas estaban levemente sonrojadas. Él la miró con esas esmeraldas penetrantes y eso la incomodó, para desgracia de ella.

– Que pregunta más tonta, mujer. – Dio dos pasos con sus manos en sus bolsillos, sin cambiar la expresión de su cara. – Te estoy protegiendo. Ese era el último deseo de Aizen-sama.

– Hablas de él como si estuviera muerto, Ulquiorra. –Dijo Inoue pasándose las manos por su flequillo que insistía en caer sobre sus ojos.

– ¿Y no lo está? Una vez que fue encarcelado en la prisión de máxima seguridad en la Sociedad de Almas, no puede escapar más. Pronto aquellos _Shinigamis…_ – dijo la última palabra con desprecio –… Lo ejecutarán.

– Eso no me interesa más. – Dijo con expresión sombría.

– Hoh… – sólo exclamó.

– Me voy a bañar, Ulquiorra. – Dijo con una expresión de "sal de aquí, quiero privacidad".

Inoue suspiró y se levantó de la cama. Se dirigió al baño para tomar una ducha rápida. Mientras se bañaba, pensaba en como Ulquiorra tuvo la osadía de romper su privacidad.

Lo que más la asustaba desde hace algún tiempo es que… tenía pensamientos extraños relacionados con Ulquiorra.

"Ulquiorra es eficiente."

"Ulquiorra es observador."

"Ulquiorra es atractivo."

Se regañó a sí misma por el último pensamiento. ¿Por qué demonios encontraba a un arrancar atractivo? Él y todos los huecos son seres sin corazón y no podía o debía tener piedad de ellos, ya que están condenados y sin alma. No podía tener ese tipo de sueños, nunca.

Terminado el baño, se secó el cuerpo y se envolvió en una toalla blanca y esponjosa. Recorrió la corta distancia respirando pesadamente. Agarró otra toalla para secarse el pelo.

Ahora su cabello estaba rizado en las puntas, y una franja de su rostro le cubría sus ojos grises un poco. Observó su ropa limpia y planchada encima de su cama. Por lo visto los Numeros se estaban volviendo más eficientes de lo normal. Caminó hasta su cama evaluando la ropa: Un vestido blanco y largo sin tirantes con detalles mínimos negros, una falda que se arrastraba hasta el suelo de color blanca, unas pantimedias negras, guantes blancos con detalles en negro y sandalias blancas, ah, y su gargantilla negra hecha con un paño especial también negro. Se vistió y se miró en el espejo. Bien, se vía presentable, era lo que importaba.

Entretanto…

¿Presentable para qué? O…

… ¿Para quién?

Ah, eso no interesa.

Fue hacia la entrada principal de la residencia y no se dio cuenta de que…

Ulquiorra seguía allí. Se olvidó de ordenarle que salga de la habitación.

¡No puede ser! Será que…

– U-U-U-ULQUIORRA! – Su cara ardía en llamas y tartamudeaba con la respiración entrecortada– T-T-T-TÚ N-N-NO VISTE N-N-N-NADA, ¿V-V-V-VERDAD?– Perdió la compostura al ver a Ulquiorra recostado en la pared con una mirada diferente, con una expresión casi divertida.

– Vi todo– Dijo inexpresivo, como si no fuera la gran cosa. – ¿Por qué estás tan roja, mujer?

– ¡¿Y-Y-Y to-todavía lo preguntas?!– Se sentó en la cama con la cara todavía muy sonrojada. Miró a un lado para escapar de esas esmeraldas observadoras.

– En ningún momento me ordenaste salir del cuarto, mujer. – Cerró los ojos y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho – ¿Por qué los humanos tienen que ser tan ruidosos?

– ¡I-I-IDIOTA! ¡Pervertido! – Miró desafiante al arrancar de frente y le empezó a tirar cualquier objeto al alcance de su mano hacia él.

En un instante, usando el Sonido, Ulquiorra se puso frente a Inoue, con una mano la agarró de la cintura y con la otra el siguiente objeto que le iba a lanzar.

– Jamás hagas esto, mujer… me molesta profundamente… – Su rostro había quedado cubierto por su cabello negro por lo que no pudo ver los ojos del hollow. Su respiración se hizo pesada, al igual que su riatsu. Pero pronto se recuperó.

Desde hace algún tiempo, Ulquiorra estaba teniendo pensamientos indecentes en relación con aquella humana. Y éstos, se pusieron peor cuando la vio… desnuda. ¿Cómo ella podría ser tan…

Su cuerpo se calentaba, lo que le llamaba la atención. A pesar de ser un hueco, un demonio, aún tenía cierta inocencia, es decir, tener esos pensamientos lo asustaba.

"_¡No puede ser! ¿Será que…?"_

Miró a la mujer en sus brazos. Estaba entrecerrando los ojos, con las mejillas encendidas, con la boca medio abierta, respirando con dificultad, pero no por estar enferma. Totalmente entregada a él…

"_Tan hermosa…"_

– U-Ulquiorra… – Su voz melodiosa llena de deseo llegaba a los oídos del arrancar, destruyendo cualquier posibilidad de resistencia por su parte. – T-T-Tú…

– Quieta.

Sin más preámbulos, el frío arrancar pegó sus labios con los de Inoue. Orihime se debatía de mala gana, pero en unos pocos segundos, se detuvo y se entregó por completo. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello del hueco, mientras que los besos se cargaban de lujuria. Las manos de Ulquiorra la tomaron de su estrecha cintura para acercarla más a él con firmeza.

Hasta que su razón y lógica volvieron.

Inoue se acostó en la cama respirando con dificultad. La pelinaranja lo miró, sonrojada y con la respiración irregular.

Ulquiorra recuperó la compostura, pero su mayor error fue devolverle la mirada la joven –joven, no mujer –tumbada en la cama mirándolo fijamente a él; lo hacía sentir caliente otra vez.

– Olvida lo que acaba de pasar, mujer. – Dijo dándole la espalda.

– ¿Olvidar? – Se levantó de la cama. – ¡Para ti es fácil decirlo, ya que eres un hollow!– Ella lo miraba pero él aún estaba de espaldas a ella. –… _Nunca olvidaré lo que pasó, Ulquiorra… _– Su sangre se había agolpado de nuevo en sus mejillas.

Los ojos de Ulquiorra se abrieron sorprendidos ante la frase de la humana. Apretó sus puños dentro de sus bolsillos, cerrando los ojos levemente.

–… Humana tonta.

– Así que en realidad tú sí sientes… – Murmuró con una sonrisa en sus labios – Simplemente permítete sentir…

– No digas lo que no sabes, mujer.

Se quedaron en silencio durante un rato. Inoue lo miraba desde atrás e incluso así Ulquiorra no se movía un centímetro. De mala gana, Orihime levantó el brazo en dirección al hombro del arrancar. Cuando por fin logró tocarlo, en un rápido y ágil movimiento, el espada se volteó, tiró a la pelinaranja en la cama, poniéndose encima de ella y aseguró sus dos muñecas.

– Dime… – Ulquiorra hizo una pausa – ¿Por qué siento estas cosas cuando estoy cerca de ti?

– ¿C-C-Cerca de mí? ¿Acaso tú… tienes un corazón?

Ulquiorra bajó el cierre de su chaqueta, dejando al descubierto su agujero de hollow y la liberó de su agarre. Ella ya lo había visto. Suavemente tocó el lugar, provocando escalofríos en el arrancar. Poco a poco, Inoue envolvió con sus brazos su cuello y le susurró mirando sus verdes profundos y melancólicos ojos.

– Y-Yo… quisiera que me sientas de la misma manera que te siento, Ulquiorra. Por favor…

El arrancar cerró los ojos con fuerza, mientras su respiración se hacía irregular. ¿Qué era eso?

Ulquiorra apenas se dio cuenta, pero cuando abrió los ojos, éstos se ampliaron, ya que vio que estaba desgarrando la ropa de la humana. Inoue estaba haciendo lo mismo con una mirada suplicante.

–… – Llevó sus fríos labios al cuello caliente de la chica, besando delicadamente al principio.

En un instante, la acariciaba con urgencia y lujuria. ¿Y Orihime? Bueno, ella gemía y lo abrazaba pidiendo por más.

Resultó que él estaba fuera de sí. Así como Inoue dijo una vez…

"_Sigue tus instintos."_

Ulquiorra cambió su mirada fría y melancólica de antes, por una repleta de malicia. Inoue apenas estaba en ropa interior, con la boca rojiza y entreabierta, sonrojada, con un brillo especial en los ojos y la respiración agitada. Cómo él.

El hollow se detuvo y se quedó mirándola. Él estaba completamente diferente, como sí… como si fuera a…

… _Devorar su alma._

El moreno llevó sus brazos a los tirantes del sostén de Orihime, primero acariciando el lugar, luego comenzando a tirar de él. Después de unos segundos, su impaciencia, como nunca, pudo más que él, y tirando con fuerza del sujetador, se lo arrancó, haciéndola exclamar de sorpresa.

De reflejo la pelinaranja se cubrió con sus brazos, pero Ulquiorra volvió a sujetar sus muñecas por encima de su cabeza con una mano. Se acercó a la altura de su cuerpo, y pasó su lengua por el botón rosado de su seno izquierdo, mientras su otra mano fue hacia…

Se alternaba entre los dos pechos, lamiendo, besando y succionando. Inoue sufría y sollozaba sensualmente. A veces lamía lentamente, torturándola a propósito.

– U-Ulquiorra… – La voz maliciosa salió como un susurro sufrido, excitando todavía más al arrancar.

Su mano libre fue hacia el sexo de la pelinaranja acariciándola por encima de las bragas, que estaban muy mojadas ya. Rasgando la tela rápidamente, hacía movimientos circulares con su dedo sobre el clítoris mientras volvía la mirada hacia el rostro de Inoue, que tenía el ceño fruncido ante el placer que le proporcionaba.

Introdujo dos dedos en la cavidad húmeda de la pelinaranja. Se dio cuenta de que ella era virgen e internamente se alegró por eso.

"_Tsc…"_

Sus dedos se deslizaron sobre el interior de la niña, totalmente entregada. Orihime suspiraba incontrolablemente, agarrando las sábanas. Cerca del orgasmo, ella cerró los ojos apretándolos con fuerza, y éste se produjo en los dedos del hollow.

Estaba temblando, tratando de normalizar su respiración. Mientras se recuperaba del orgasmo, Ulquiorra se lamió los dedos sucios del gozo de ella. Observó atentamente que sus ojos grises descendían hacia…

Podía notar cierto volumen en los pantalones del arrancar. Ella se asustó y él se la quedó mirando intensamente.

– N-No… – Inoue estaba asustada con el nuevo comportamiento del hollow.

– ¿Tú no querías que yo te sienta, Inoue Orihime? – Se colocó encima de ella, tirando su ropa, dejando al descubrimiento su intimidad.

– Y-Y-Y-Yo…

Fue interrumpida cuando Ulquiorra la arrastró de las piernas, rozando su entrada con su miembro, completamente rígido.

"_¿Qué estoy haciendo? Es cómo sí… la fuera a consumir por completo, en todos los aspectos."_

Estaba completamente llevado por el deseo. La penetró lentamente, escuchando un largo gemido de los labios de la pelinaranja. La joven se aferró a la espalda y cuello frío de Ulquiorra. Tirando de su cabello negro, y arañándole la espalda con suavidad, animándole a continuar.

Un ronco gemido salió de su garganta cuando empezó el vaivén de caderas. Entraba y salía, y así estuvieron por un largo tiempo.

Su miembro era tan frío y cuando entraba y salía de su interior cálido la hacía perder la cordura.

– U-U-U-Ulquiorra… – Ella estaba ansiosa, sobre todo cuando el arranzar comenzó a acariciar sus pechos durante la constante penetración.

Los movimientos comenzaron a ser rítmicos. La velocidad era impresionante, los cuerpos chocaban violentamente. Sus gemidos y gruñidos se mezclaban en la habitación. La cama chirriaba con cada movimiento.

Ulquiorra entrelazó sus manos con las de ella. Se miraban profundamente. Para Ulquiorra era excitante ver su ceño fruncido y su boca abierta exhalando gemidos de placer. Como para ella eran de hermosos esos ojos verdes profundos… no podía desviar su mirada de aquellos orbes, a pesar de la timidez.

Orihime gozaba del miembro del espada que todavía la penetraba repetidamente. Se mordió los labios, tratando de contener sus gemidos involuntarios.

Después de unas estocadas más, el finalmente llegó al orgasmo demoledor, derramándose dentro de ella, con un gruñido más alto.

Después de unos segundos, se levantó, recogió sus ropas, se vistió y cuando estaba a punto de salir, escuchó un débil llanto.

– Quédate conmigo. – Orihime le dijo seria, dejando de llorar.

El la miró con una expresión indescifrable.

– ¿Por qué? – Dijo apartando la vista de ella. Después de todo estaba desnuda.

– Porque te lo estoy pidiendo. Quédate conmigo, Ulquiorra.

"_¿Por qué ya no puedo decirle que no a ella?"_

Vaciló, pero al final cedió y se tumbó al lado de Inoue. La pelinaranja se acostó sobre su pecho. Ulquiorra sintió un olor a cítricos de su cabello largo. Inconscientemente comenzó a acariciarlos.

– Quédate conmigo. – Ella volvió a repetir a frase.

– ¿Estás loca? Si estoy aquí contigo. – Dijo incrédulo.

– No es eso… quise decir, quédate conmigo… _Para siempre._

_¿Para siempre? Eso es imposible. El problema es que ella como humana no era eterna. El otro problema es que ya no conseguía imaginarse sin ella._

–… Siempre me quedaré. Tú me haces sentir.

– Acostúmbrate, Ulquiorra…

Ella le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa. Radiante y única como hacía mucho no sonreía. Él la acarició y ella cerró los ojos y aún con una media sonrisa, lentamente se quedó dormida. Con la boca cerca de su oído, Ulquiorra le susurró sensualmente, como propósito, para concluir con convicción:

– _Tu alma es y será por siempre mía._

**FIN.**


End file.
